There have been attempts to incorporate fiber optic termini in standard rack and panel electrical contact connectors. In such connectors, largely elongated rectangular inserts are mounted in elongated housings, and a number of such connectors may be arranged in a row. When adapting this type of connector to optic termini wherein the tips of a pair of mating optical fibers must precisely abut one another, high precision is required to assure that the tips of the fibers are in line and the fibers extend parallel. A connector system which assured reliable mating of optical fiber termini, especially in standard rack and panel connector housings, would be of value.